Todo por una obsesión
by ximsol182
Summary: Lync sale del agujero en el que Hydron lo mandó. Descubre que Alice sale con Shun. Y violentamente decide hacerla cambiar de parecer y hacer que se enamore de el. Pero ella quedará destrozada y se vengará. Que hara? ADVERTENCIA: Violacion, Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia:** Mucho Lime, AliceXLync y ligero AliceXShun.

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba tan feliz! Ella y Shun eran enamorados oficialmente. El prometió ir a visitarla a su casa. La noticia se corrió por la Tierra y Vestal. Ella estaba feliz, con pensamientos dulces, fantaseando con Shun y hablando de los detalles con Hydranoid. De pronto sonó la puerta. Hydranoid fue a ver. De pronto el bakugan Darkus desapareció y se oyó un portazo.<p>

"Shun?"

Ella se asomó a la puerta. Pero no era su amado. Era un chico mucho menor, de cabello desordenado rosa. Alguien a quien ella creía muerto.

"Tú no eres Shun…"

"Salí de ese agujero. La noticia llegó a Vestal. Tu sales con ese ninja emo estúpido"

"Lync?"

El sacó una extraña vara con un aro en la punta. Un invento de Vestal, no había duda. Luego ella lo reconoció. El mismo artefacto que usaba Lync para noquear. Quiso reaccionar y huir pero Lync fue más rápido y la golpeó en la cabeza. Cayendo inconsciente.

Luego de unas horas Alice despertó. Estaba oscuro y frio. Casi grita al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, atada del cuello, brazos y piernas con una cadena. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Lync debió traerla allí, pero…

"Hola, Alice…."

Cuando los ojos de Alice se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y oyó aquella voz, se dio cuenta de que Lync estaba sentado en una silla, en frente de ella. Perfectamente desnudo y frotándose a Altair y Aluze por el cuerpo, lascivamente. Ella se sorprendió. Era pequeño, flexible y frágil a la vez. Completamente tierno y vulnerable en todos los sentidos. La única pizca de seguridad en el estaba en sus ojos.

Sonrió al verla y sin decir nada se acercó, de tal forma que su miembro frotaba la intimidad de ella. Ella lloró y miro hacia abajo, para no verle a la cara. Lync la tomó violentamente, forzándola a que lo mire.

"Eres una traidora…Me voy por un tiempo y te metes con Shun. Qué hay de nosotros?"

"Nosotros?"

"Acaso no sabes que renuncié a los Vexos, fui mandado a otra dimensión por ti?"

"Pero….tu yo yo…eramos amigos"

"Amigos?" – rió él mientras apretaba más su miembro en contra de ella-"Alice, tú me amabas"

"No, Lync. Yo nunca te amé"

"Y por eso pagarás. Voy a fajarte lo mas brutalmente que pueda para demostrarte mi amor"-dijo con una voz que él quiso que sea sensual, pero que a ella le dio terror. Alice no pudo hacer más que seguir llorando. Ni Shun o Hydranoid estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Alice tembló al sentir que Lync bajaba lentamente desde su cuello hasta más abajo. El contempló extasiado las intimidades de ella acariciando suavemente, provocando en ella un gemido de placer, y estuvo largo rato así con sus dedos tocándolo, rozándolo, y en unos minutos sabe exactamente como es. Alice solo quería darle un orgasmo rápido para acabar con la tortura y volver con Shun. Pero no podía conseguirlo.

El menor introdujo un dedo adentro de ella mientras le masajeaba el clítoris con otro. Alice solo lloraba y gritaba. De donde aprendió el a hacer esas cosas?

"Ah…por si lo preguntas…Vi varias veces a Mylene y a Shadow hacerlo."

Lync introdujo dos dedos mas mientras la masajeaba con su lengua. Ella temblaba, por el frio, el miedo o el placer. O quizás todas. Necesitaba ella acabar ahora mismo para evitar que Lync la siguiera torturando. Cuando Lync introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, supo que el no iba a terminar tan fácil. Quiso evitar mirar abajo, para no verlo a la cara. Mirar a otro lado, a la total oscuridad, a Altair y Aluze quienes estaban intactos en sus formas de esfera o mirar al resto del cuerpo de él, que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de sudor mientras que su miembro temblaba de deseo.

Alice se sentía fatal. Donde estaba Shun? Y Hydranoid? Empezó a sentir que perdía la razón y se dejó llevar por el placer, gimiendo y llorando. No lo disfrutaba y no amaba a Lync por esto. Estaba confundida y llena de dolor. Tantos sentimientos confusos dentro de ellas, combinados por el placer que sentía en ese momento hicieron que acabara ahí dentro de la boca y los dedos de Lync. El también terminó, al oír el orgasmo de Alice. Estuvo ahí gimiendo un largo rato por las dulces sensaciones que solo él había sentido. Abrazó las piernas de ella y volvió a subir, ambos frente a frente.

"Te amo, Alice. Ahora dime que me amas a mí y no a Shun. Y no aceptare una mentira o un no por respuesta."

Mientras lo decía, jugaba con Altair y Aluze, cada bakugan rodando por los pezones de ella. Ella no respondió. El se enfado y violentamente le apretó los pezones, que de inmediato se recogieron.

"Ámame, Alice"

En su voz no había ruego, solo seguridad y confianza. Y ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho y haría después. Ella soltó un gemido de llanto.

"Te amo, Lync"

El la atrajo hacia él y empezó a besarla con fuerza y pasión. Jugaba con su lengua explorando la boca de ella mientras que ella era obligada a probar sus propios fluidos que habían quedado en la boca de Lync.

"Como siempre debió ser. Alice, siempre te amaré"

Lync recorrió el cuerpo de Alice, explorando todo pero se detuvo

"Entonces ya que me amas, por que no terminas con Shun? Podría acabar con él y desaparecerlo en alguna dimensión, como me hizo a mi Hydron. Y quedarse solo ahí por mucho…mucho tiempo…."

Mientras hablaba, su voz se llenaba de rabia. Definitivamente Lync no la había pasado bien en esa dimensión en la que estuvo por tanto tiempo atrapado.

"Lync, yo…"-dudó ella. Matar a Shun? Estaba loco? Ella no podria soportarlo. Ella amaba de verdad a Shun

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar sintió algo entrando bruscamente en su intimidad. Un par de esferas. Lync sonreía

"Les agradas a Altair y a Aluze. Se siente tan bien…."-mientras hablaba retiró a sus bakugan y sujeto su miembro, en posición a ella. Lo introdujo violentamente, haciendo que Alice se encoja de dolor. Pero se sentía bien. Ella empezó a gemir con más placer mientras él la embestía bruscamente, aumentando la fricción. Esto entusiasmó a Lync quien rápidamente alcanzó su clímax. Gimiendo mientras su cuerpecito se aferraba a Alice, con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de ella, haciéndola sangrar. El liquido corriendo por sus dedos, el calor del interior de Alice, su dulce y lloroso rostro y los gemidos de ella hicieron que rápidamente acabe. Alice también lo hizo, casi al mismo tiempo.

"Ves cuanto te amo, Alice?"

"Si, Lync…"

"Me prometes una cosa?"

"Si?"

"Terminaras con Shun?"

Estas palabras la congelaron. Ella amaba Shun. Pero tenía miedo de que Lync le haga daño a él.

"Lo harás?"-dijo él mientras le sobaba la pierna

"Si, Lync"

"Eso es. Ahora debo irme. Te dejo. Volveré mañana, a ver si acabas con él. Y si quieres podría divertirte con algo mejor que lo de hoy"-rió él, sonrojándose tímidamente. La desencadenó y se marchó, silbando.

Y Alice lloró amargamente. Se sentía sucia, rota. Además había guardado su virginidad para Shun para que este Vestal se la arrancara. No se lo iba a perdonar…Pero que podía hacer?

"Alice!"-se oyó una voz lejana

"Hydranoid?"

"Alice! Yo me encontré con Shun pero no estabas en casa y…"-reparó en el hecho de que Alice estaba desnuda y sangrando-"Pero que te ha pasado?"

"Alice, estas bien? Te hicieron daño?"-preguntó Shun, abrazándola delicadamente mientras Alice lloraba en el pecho de él. Nunca le iba a perdonar a Lync por esto. Se vengaría.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No me miren raro! La continuacion ya la tengo, pero es bien violenta y tal vez muera Lync. Comenten ,porfa y nada de flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia:** Mucho Lime, AliceXLync y ligero AliceXShun.

* * *

><p>Alice estaba traumatizada. Shun le habló tranquilizadoramente, que no era culpa de ella, que aun así la quería. Incluso lo hicieron, para calmarla un poco. Pero nada funcionaba para Alice. Sentia que Shun estaba decepcionado porque ya no era virgen.<p>

Todo era culpa de Lync

Recordó que la esperaría la otra noche en el lugar donde se la llevó y fue cruelmente ultrajada. Siguiendo sus propios pasos llegó hasta el lugar. Iba con Hydranoid junto a ella

"Estas segura de esto, Alice?"

"Si, Hydranoid…esto es lo mejor"

Lync se encontraba ahí, esperando. Estaba aburrido y hacia rodar a Aluze por las palmas de sus manos, pero la idea de encontrarse con Alice le subió los ánimos. Se quitó la capa. En eso estaba cuando la vio

"Alice! Llegaste! Sabía que lo harías! Quieres…acompañarme"-dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo para ella. Su sonrisa era cálida e inocente. Como si nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior hubiese pasado.

Ella no lo veía. No veía nada siquiera. Solo quería…exterminarlo….por Shun….

Alice tumbó a Lync al piso. Fue tan inesperado que el Vestal cayó. Le arrancó la ropa a tirones. Las botas, los pantalones, las hombreras y todo el conjunto. Lync incluso llegó a asustarse de cuan salvaje podía ser ella. Ella tomó su miembro entre sus manos y empezó a chuparlo, morderlo. Mientras introducía a Hydranoid en la entrada del menor. Lync llegó a temerla. Empezó a llorar de placer y miedo. A rogar por que pare.

Eso era lo que ella quería

Lync se iba consumiendo, sentía que todo su ser se condensaba en el dolor que su miembro sentía en ese momento. Alice se corrió en ese momento, invadida por sus planes de dulce venganza. Tirándole de los cabellos le ordenó que lo haga el también o sufriría loas consecuencias.

"Termina ahora, puto asqueroso"

El intentó hacerlo para acabar con esto. No era esto lo que él quería? No así…Intentó pensar en otras cosas. La dulce Alice de la que él se enamoró, su cuerpo frágil y blanco, esa bofetada que siempre que la recordaba lo excitaba más y mas….

"Ah…Alice!"

Con un gemido terminó en la boca de ella. Ella lo escupió, disgustada.

"Ahora viene tu castigo…Carta portal abierta"-dijo sacando el lanzador que Mira le había dado hace algún tiempo-"Bakugan pelea…Alpha Hydranoid surge!"

Lyn intentó sacar a Aluze o a Altair pero no pudo. Se quedó ahí, paralizado.

"Alice…no…Alice…Que hay de lo nuestro…Creí que me amabas…Te lo demostré ayer"

"Que me destrozaste, querrás decir. Te odio, maldito!"

"Alice!"

"Cállate, tú no tienes derecho a hablar"-gritó Hydranoid-"Alice, ya lo haces?"

"Si, Hydranoid….Carta de poder activada! Cuchilla destructora!"

Un rayo de luz cayó hacia él. El solo pudo contemplar a Alice por última vez.

"Te amo, Alice…"

Sonó una gran explosión y todo lo que quedó de el fueron unas esferas chamuscadas que alguna vez fueron Altair y Aluze

"Hasta nunca, Lync. Púdrete en el infierno, donde debes estar"

Al otro día ella estaba amándose con Shun. Ella le había contado lo que había hecho. El había comprendido. Estaban ahí, tanteando, besándose, desnudándose en la oscuridad.

Esta vez si había amor

Esta vez ella quería hacerlo

Todo era perfecto

_"Te amo Alice…"_

De pronto oyó la voz del Vestal que ella acababa de asesinar…Como? No lo sabía. Pero no pudo disfrutar su amor con Shun. Sentía que esa voz la atormentaba, diciendo que la amaba a pesar de todo.

Era un infierno

Una locura

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este es el final! Alice asesina a Lync pero cuando ella y Shun terminan juntos, Lync la atormenta y no puede disfrutar su amor.


End file.
